paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Former Life of Ryder
(The episode begins with Chase and Ryder doing some gardening in the yard of the Lookout) Chase: What kind of flower is this, Ryder, sir? Ryder: That kind of flower is a yellow petunia. It came from the other side of the forest Chase: And this one? Ryder: This one is a black rose. They're more likely to grow outside of Adventure Bay, but they can be shipped all the way from Japan Chase: That's great. How do you know all of these different types of flowers? Ryder: You know, by looking at them and understanding what they are. Also, reading about them. That's how (Chase and Ryder laugh) Chase: What do you think that one is? Ryder: Hmmm. If I guess correctly, that...is a European rose Chase: (checks a flower book to see if Ryder is right) You're right! That's some memory you have Ryder: (laughs) Well, it helps if you read the book over and over again (Chase and Ryder laugh again) (The scene cuts to the Lookout, fade to the lobby where the pups are) Chase: You know, the funniest thing happened today Marshall: What's that? Chase: I was helping Ryder in the garden today, and we were naming several of the flowers we planted. Guess what? He knew every single one Marshall: That's very interesting for a kid who's been in the garden for so long Skye: It sure is. I can imagine the times I've been in the garden and was naming several flowers that are planted Rocky: What about the time you've planted a couple of them and never had a chance to name which ones is which? I remember that day from the back of my head Skye: (to herself) I'm sure you, Rocky. I'm sure you do Rubble: Speaking of remembering what happened to us in the past, there's a little thing in the park where the people that sign up can help name certain types of flowers, and I think Ryder could be just be the person for the job Chase: You think so? Rubble: I know so. Who else knows anything about flowers than someone who gardens all the time. And who knows, maybe he can name some of those flowers you collected, Skye Skye: Let's hope that he can. (Everypup breaks out laughing) (Cut to Chase and Ryder in the observatory of the Lookout) Chase: Ryder, sir, I need to tell you something Ryder: What's that? Chase: What made you get interested in flowers? Ryder: Oh, that's a good one. It all started when I was only four years old. I used to help my parents in the garden, and they would tell me stories about all the flowers in the world. I remember it like it was yesterday (A flashback is shown. It goes back to Ryder's childhood. A young Ryder and his mom are examining flowers) Ryder's Mom: Look at this one, son. This one is a Japanese honeysuckle. They're the most exotic ones out there Young Ryder: That's so cool. Hey Mom, do you think I'll be able to know a lot of flowers someday? Ryder's Mom: (laughs) Maybe one day. You know, it's never too late to learn now. If you get a couple of books, you can spot out some of the good ones Ryder: And so it happened. I've managed to read all sorts of books about all different types of flowers. By the time I got back to the garden, I knew some of them, but still needed help on some of them. My mom would show me some flowers from the garden and I would guess which type of breed that particular one was Chase: That's an interesting story. Do you think you'll be able to do the flower contest? Ryder: (laughs) You know, it's gonna take a lot of work to name a lot of flowers in one day. But you know what? I might squeeze in for the big day. That'll give us time to spend more time together, and you'll learn new types of flowers Chase: Wow, that's really nice of you, Ryder. You know what? I think this will be one of the best things we've ever done. This'll be super! Ryder: (laughs) I'm sure it will (Cut back to the lobby, where Chase shares the good news to the other pups) Skye: What did he say? Is he gonna do the contest? Chase: He said yes, and I get a chance to learn all the flowers there are Rocky: That's awesome! You know, I happen to know a little bit about flowers myself. Do you mind if I join you guys? Chase: Of course. Who else but another hand along Rocky: If I could give a hand in the garden, then I might as well give a hand in this competition Chase: Super! That means we can spend some more time off from our unsettled duties (The scene cuts to Ryder, Chase and Rocky reading a book that's all about the types of flowers that will be in the competition) Ryder: Now this one is a rare but special African lily, which of course is a perennial flower. It originally belongs to the Agapanthaceae family, blooms in the summer, and can stay back under frost bite. And this is a flower known as a Blue Agapanthus. They require slight winter protection, 5 cm in height, and they love a sunny place and a warm position Chase: Wow, Ryder, you seem to know a whole lot of these flowers. You must've read a lot from that book Ryder: It's like I said, you learn a lot from books Chase: Then those books sure have helped you a lot, didn't they? Ryder: (laughs) You know, when you really put your mind to it, you can imagine the wonders it can give you Rocky: Hey, what's this one? Ryder: That is an African violet. They grow indoors, is an everlasting evergreen plant, and can grows at temperatures of 15 to 17°C Rocky: Wow. That's unusual Ryder: I know it sounds weird, but it's true. If you want to find out, you can look for yourself (The three of them head to a greenhouse. There they see the growth of the African lily) Rocky: Wow Ryder. You were right. It does grow at a very cold temperature Ryder: You see. You can learn a lot about flowers from a really good expert Chase: And we all know that you're a very good one too. Say, do you still have those books? Ryder: I sure do. Wanna look at them? Chase/Rocky: Of course. (Chase, Rocky and Ryder head back to the Lookout. They are now in the lobby. Ryder pulls a book from the bookshelf about the different types of flowers) Ryder: These were given to me by my mother, and now it's my turn to read them to you Chase: That's really nice of you, Ryder. You know, I've been saying that we've been kinda interested in learning flowers from you for a long time, and right now, we're getting that opportunity Ryder: That's one of the nicest things I can do you and all your friends. What kind of a person would I be if I didn't help my two favorite pups with everything? Chase: I guess you're right. After all, this is a competition Rocky: And what good of a competition without knowing what to do? That's another question. But there's no need to answer that because we have someone that's gonna read us a flower book Ryder: Thanks. That really means a lot to me. Now how about we get on with the book, shall we? Chase/Rocky: Of course (Pan away as the boy is reading the book to the two pups. Cut to the park, where it's the day of the flower competition) Rocky: Well, today's the day. We finally get a chance to point out a lot of flowers. Hey, I wonder what kind of rewards they got Chase: I was thinking the same thing too (Cut to the judges, where they got a various number of flowers from different countries) Judge #1: Wow. Looks like we have the emperor and empress here. Are you guys ready to determine the different kinds of flowers we've got? They're very rare Rocky: We sure are. What you got? Judge #2: They're all from different parts of the world. Whatever country you can name, we've got it Chase: Surprise us Judge #2: Okay. What kind of species is this flower? Rocky: That is an African lily Judge #3: Wow. You're really good. How about this flower? Chase: That is the flower known as Black eyed susan Judge #3: Amazing. Just you wait. We've got more where that came from. Ryder: Bring them out Judge #1: Bring out the flowers! (Two assistants grab the entire case of flowers they found) Rocky: Okay, Chase. Let's name some flowers (The two go over to the flower stand and try to name out as many flowers as they can) Rocky: Okay, this one is an Organic Baby-blue-eyes flower. And this is the Bachelor's button flower. And if I'm right, this is the flower known as Pom Pom Dahlias. Judge #3: Wow, this pup is good. Judge #2: Say, how did you learn about all these flowers? Rocky: Easy. I've learned them from a certain person I know. A kind of person that is willing to teach us something new, someone who is always there for us, someone that knows a lot about this stuff, and someone who is very caring and very generous. That person I'm talking about right now is standing right in front of me at the moment. Come on out here, Ryder Ryder: I don't know what to say, but thanks. I know I've said this before, but you've made me one of the proudest people in all of Adventure Bay, and I don't know how to put it in another sentence Chase: We do know another way Ryder: Oh really. What's that? Chase: In the form of a hug (The two jump up to Ryder for a big hug) Judge #2: I never thought I would say this, but that's the most amazing thing I've ever seen in the years we've been doing this Judge #3: Your majesty, we've come to a decision, and thought that the winner of the competition is...you! Rocky: What. You mean that I'm getting the big prize? Judge #1: That's right Rocky: That's awesome! Judge #1: So are you gonna take it? Rocky: I will. And before I take the prize, I would like to give half of that prize to the boy that helped me gain it. Ryder Ryder: You're not kidding, are you? Rocky: I'm not Chase: Since you've helped us with the different flowers, you deserve some of it Ryder: Wow. You know what I think of this? Chase/Rocky: What? Ryder: I think that with everything that we've put in this, we'll all be able to get that special something. Now, what is the prize? Judge #3: I'm glad you asked. Pull the sheet (The assistants grab a hold of the sheet, and pull it off) Judge #2: It's an entire collection of flowers pots Chase/Rocky: Whoa Rocky: Look at all those pots. They look...so colorful and bright Ryder: Maybe we can use some of those pots and bring some of the flowers from the garden in the Lookout. How does that sound? Chase: That sounds like an awesome idea. Now we'll be able to watch how the flowers grow Rocky: And we can get a chance to witness how they're alike and different Ryder: You know what? I'm pretty sure you can get an eye in what goes on with each of them, and be able to brighten up the Lookout a little. You pups deserved it Judge #3: And I'm pretty sure you've a lot to teach them Ryder: I sure do. (Pan away from the park as everyone is witnessing the brightness of the new flower pots) THE END Category:Fanon Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Episodes Focusing on Ryder